Married at first sight
by starlite22
Summary: A/U Brenda and Dylan meet for the first time at a different stage in their lives, while taking part in a reality tv show. Will love blossom, can they find their perfect partners?


Married at first sight

I don't own either show and I'm not making any money from writing this story. If I did own 90210 then the Kelly and Dylan debar-cal would never of happened.

Author notes, please don't skip! This one is rather long, I promise the others won't be, but this one is important:

Bare with me, as this my first attempt at a more romantic story, and a longer length one. This story was inspired by watching the British version of the tv show married at first sight (series 4, if you are interested) I've since watched series one of the Australian and American versions of the show, all three do something's slightly differently, so I may take elements from all 3, along with with my own ideas. Also inspired by the reading of other longe. r fics on this site, in particular Nicky's amazing epic stories, that draw you in, and by an alternative meeting story called city lights, by Ember1313 who started a great non-cannon story of them meeting at a different stage in their lives, hint hint I'd love to read more of this one.

Updates will probably be very slow and sporadic. This is an A/U story, not based on any cannon at all really (although several other characters will make appearances). Will two people looking for long, lasting and true love and companionship, find it through a wacky reality tv show? Which other original cast members, will make appearances? And what will their views be, on what the duo have chosen to do. Hint not everyone will be appearing, and you might not like me, on one key characters behaviour, but you may convince me to change my mind and redeem them.

Now for the really important bits.

Firstly a few key points to explain the different fonts styles, which will hopefully help make the style and content of the tv show/story make sense, and differentiate, the different parts of the show, Brenda and Dylan are both taking part in.

Any part of the story written in normal font will be pieces that are being normally filmed, e.g shopping for a dress, talking to friends.

Pieces talking directly to camera will be in italics, is there a name/word for doing this in the reality tv world? Is this called talking heads or have I got that wrong?

There will be some behind sciences, stuff that will be alluded to, or seen in the corner of the shot/screen. These bits (one shots) will be put into a separate story folder. At the moment I'm only planning a couple of these. If you see XOXOXOXO section, and want to read the non-tv show bit, it will be the separate story folder.

Anything with REC next to it, is self filmed by the individuals or couple.

Possible voice overs will be in bold italics, I may start this, and decide it doesn't work.

Additional information.

This story is the very early stages, I should have planned it out more in advance but couldn't wait to post the first chapter. I'm new to this writing lark, and can't promise this will be any good or work out at all, or how I envision it to go.

I may decide to have a few polls on things like; what the first song played at the wedding for them to dance to, should be (no Adele songs, I did think it needs to fit with the time period if possible, thinking something soft pop or rock, and no dance music). Any early shout outs for the poll, on what would be a romantic first dance song? For a couple who have just met for the first time at the alter?

Suggestions welcome or ideas to include or direction to take are welcome and are appreciated and may or may not be used. I have a few ideas, on a different back stories for both of them, at the moment the only thing I have definitely decided upon is the honeymoon destination. But activities, hobbies and date ideas, are all up in the air.

First chapter has not been beta'd as I couldn't wait to post this, but I hope to get the other chapters edited for you, as my spellings and grammar aren't the best. I've been working on this story since Luke sadly pasted. This story is dedicated to him and and his iconic character and tv greatest tv couple. RIPLuke you are will be sadly missed. Brenda and Dylan always and and forever.

Hopefully you are still with me, and ready to start the story, if you do read, please review, without reviews I might not continue this story, I need to know if people are liking it. It will motivate me to continue, I don't want waste time writing more, if no one is reading it.

Chapter one

_**Eight singles are looking at doing something extraordinary and marry a complete stranger, they won't meet until their wedding day. Could you trust science to find your perfect match? Would you marry a complete stranger?**_

Various people who applied to take part are shown on screen.

Dylan 24 serial dater, looking for commitment. "_I've looked and looked, but not found the one"._

Pictures of flowers, rings, venues and wedding cakes flash up in rapid succession.

Brenda 24, single for a year "_Finding time to date, with my job can be hard, I've dated a lot of people who weren't write for me"._

"_**Each couple will be matched on a scientific bases. Will it be for better or worse. After 7 weeks will they decide to stay together or a get a divorce?"**_

Camera pans around to show a photo board of 20 men and 20 women. Both Brenda and Dylan photos are amongst the other remaining hopeful participants.

_**Twelve thousand six hindered and forty two people applied to take part, they have been whittled down, via a process of elimination to just 20 hopefuls. The experts have looked at their dating history. They have had their measurements taken, looking at their height, build along with their character**_ (first proper glimpse of Dylan, standing by the doctor while his height is measured, as directed he looks straight ahead with his James Dean hair on his handsome head. Standing bear footed, in pale grey tracksuit bottoms, looking unsure of himself, as tape measure then goes round his waste, as the doctors hand brushes his abs, as she checks the readings). "_**They underwent psychological profiling along with scans of their brain activity, having phonemes dissected, facial symmetry was scanned to help the professionals build a picture of who they are. To help find them their prefect match. This could help determine whether they will fancy each other or fall in love".**_

There are four professionals to help match them, and support them along the way:

Each professional is shown on screen separately, with their name and profession written in the corner.

Dr Nikki Love: relationship psychologist

Maratha Ember evolutionary anthropologist

Jason Dare Sociologist

Register Marie Cinders

Martha Ember Evolutionary Anthropologist

"_Evolution wants you to reproduce, it wants you to find the strongest partner, to provide good genes to help you to have a healthy child to pass that pass onto. The biological drive is find, the strongest, and best genes possible"._

Register Marie Cinders

"_I've married 10,000 people over the last 15 years, I hope I can bring that experience to this experiment"._

_**To be able to take part in the show and be available to be matched contestants must, be single, child free and financially stable.**_

Brenda is wearing skin tight black jeans, a white vest top and chocker necklace, her black hair frames her face feathered at the sides. As she walks up to a bar in her heeled boots, resting her handbag on the bar she leans forward to order a glass of wine.

Other contestants are also shown, going about their daily lives.

"_**There are potentially countless matches, from those that have applied, each person comes with at least one deal breaker of what they don't want or must have in a potential partner".**_

Snap shots of different people come up, saying what they wouldn't want from their spouse, from a snorer, to a vegetarian, someone who can't cook, a smoker, someone who can't handle their drink, people who don't know how to use a knife and fork properly.

Dylan is seen joining in this, by saying "_Someone who doesn't like to travel and truly see a place, someone who talks to much and can't enjoy quiet moments"._

Another contestant is shown, before it flicks to Brenda, looking thoughtful at the camera before replying "_I want a someone who I can have fun with, and likes to try new foods, I don't want someone who is messy or fussy with what they eat"._

Nikky Love relationship psychologist "_Questionnaires and psychometric tests help find common ground between potential couples find out their attachment styles, how they might communicate or argue with each other, this can help in the early stages giving them something to build on as well as long term potential of working out. It will look at their character and personality traits, and their interests, all are important components of whether a couple will bond and last"._

Jason Dare: "_We can use the tests to help us find out whose more similar and dissimilar to each other. People who are more similar tend to have more of a chance of working out"._

"_**In total there are are over a 1000 questions, including why they would marry a complete strange, that the professionals will use, to match our couples".**_

After seeing other contestants we see Dylan filling in a form. He pauses and looks up to camera to answer a question, his forehead wrinkles as he thinks and looks off to the side, "_If they found me a match" he replied, "I'd be staggered, I don't think they will find it easy to match me, I'm not your typical person for my age, the qualities I look for, aren't easy to find". _Looking deep in thought before continuing "_everywhere I've lived, I've looked LA, Hawaii and Cambridge, I don't want to come across as big headed, as I'm not, I'm humble, but I don't think there's a perfect other half for me, and believe me, I want to find her, the one I can spend the rest of my like with"._

"_**Dylan has never had a long term serious relationship, and never dated anyone longer than a month. Dylan said finding someone whose not to studious, and not to much of party animal or a clotheshorse has been hard. He wants someone he can have deep conversations with about life, love and poetry. He want someone he can go surfing with, as well someone whose comfortable eating in a 5 star gourmet restaurant as they would be sitting on a curb eating street food. Someone to go travelling with, who likes to go off the beaten track, and really discover a place. Dylan moved to Cambridge to study writing and English literature, he's 24 years old, and has just had his first book published."**_

_**Why are you hear?**_

On screen caption: Brenda 24 theatre actress, living in London.

Brenda is seen sitting in the bar she was seen walking into earlier with her wine in front of her, "_I think everyone hopes and thinks, the perfect person is out there for them, at some point you just just have to take that chance, maybe science will have more luck, than I've had"._

"_**Brenda has had two previous serious relationships, one ending when she moved from New York at 18, and one since living in London. She's looking for long term love, someone to spend her life with, share achievements with. Travel the world, experience new places, cultures and try new foods with, as she has a passion for cooking, and likes to try out new dishes. She also wants someone she can curl up on the sofa with, in front of an open fire, read a book together. A man she can have children with, someone with shared values, someone to trust and rely on".**_

Martha Ember is seen packing files and folders in her bag, "_We are going to start to process the DNA samples , and pull the data from their other tests and questionnaires to find out more about them, and who they are. We will see if there are any potential match form the 40 remains people, we will the decide which 8 to pair up"._

"_**Tune in next time to see if science can find enough from short list for the experts, as they hope to find four potential marriages".**_

—

This chapter hasn't been beta'd so big apologies for spelling, grammar and structural errors. I hope to get the remaining chapters looked at. I was to excited to get the first chapter of this story out there. This is the third story I have written, I will post story two shortly, as it needs to be beta'd.

Since I wrote the author notes, I've come up with a short list of possible wedding songs, any thoughts?

Etta James, At last.

Roberta Flack, First time I saw your face.

Loan star, Amazed.

Joe cocker, You are beautiful to me.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first story, it means a lot to me. If you are reading, please do review, lots of people read, and look at stories but don't review, so please do, you don't have to be registered to leave comments.

Thanks to brenxhlb on instgram who allowed me to use their photoshoped image.


End file.
